


Velvet Hearts

by ThatLewdWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cardin being antagonistic toward Velvet, Commissioned, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Futanari Blake x Velvet, Girl Penis, House Party, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sex Goddess Blake, Sex Goddess Velvet, Vaginal Sex, cross-posted on HentaiFoundry, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: Blake's seen Velvet around Beacon, and she's more than aware of her 'reputation' for being a firecracker in bed. But, then, so is Blake, and Velvet looks way too meek to be a sex goddess in bed. Honestly, when she rescues the shy girl from Cardin, nailing her is the last thing on her mind - she'd much rather get to know her. And if it just so happens she's as good as Blake, well...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Velvet Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for One Happy Tanker
> 
> If only interested in the smut, skip 2/3 of the way down.

* * *

Blake Belladonna knew who Velvet was, of course. While she wouldn't say she had her eyes on  _ every  _ pretty girl that walked around Beacon, the bunny-Faunus had certainly caught hers more than once. A few inches taller than the cat-Faunus, with long legs, wide hips, a generous bustline, and a rather cute face, topped off with towering brown ears. She was a  _ cutie,  _ and just Blake’s type, too - she fondly remembered the overeager bunny-Faunuses in Menagerie who’d made an almost constant rotation in her bed. 

Certainly, Velvet wasn’t all that different from those kinds of girls, either. She had a year on Blake, which gave her plenty of time to have made a name for herself in the circles of party-goers and fun-seeking students - enough so that Blake, a newly-minted first-year at Beacon, heard the little stories about her at the few parties she’d managed to attend. A firecracker between the sheets, a fun-loving girl that could show you a good time, a real rabbit through and through - the works. 

Blake wasn’t a player, though, or a womanizer, and she just admired from a distance. She’d always been the passive sort, and took things as they came - girls, mainly, some looking for a good time, others interested in what she was packing. The black-haired girl would have honestly been hard-pressed to think of a time where she’d last picked up a girl of her own initiative, and not just been hit on relentlessly by those with that oh-so familiar and single-minded desire to get in her pants.

Velvet was, really, just a pretty young thing to check out when she felt like it, as were many other pretty girls that seemed to make Beacon their palace. She doubted the courtesy was even repaid in kind, if only for the reason that two months into schooling didn’t offer enough parties or ‘off-time’ for her name to spread - not like back home, certainly, and not like in the White Fang. This was starting from scratch, just as she’d wanted. 

Still, she very much did  _ not  _ approve of the way she saw Cardin Winchester, the big, bumbling oaf of a student that he was, accosting the timid bunny-girl in the hallway leading up to the library. She wasn’t a friend to Velvet and barely more than a blip on one another’s respective radars, but that didn’t stop her from walking toward them with lips tight and brows pulled inward. Ostensibly, she could understand why Cardin was harassing the girl: she looked  _ nice  _ in her uniform, and a guy like him wouldn't pass up on trying to pick up a girl like her. 

Harassment was harassment, though, and Blake wasn’t the kind of person to let that slide. 

“C’mon,” Cardin was laughing, “It wasn’t even that bad! Besides, with these giant things sticking out of your head -” he flicked one of her ears, making Velvet flinch “-you should have heard it coming.”

“P-please, stop,” Velvet squeaked, voice tinged with an unmistakable south-Menagerie accent. She was undeniably meek and timid, and Blake had seen her get picked on once or twice in the cafeteria, but she was realizing now that Cardin was much more of an asshole than she’d thought. “I’m just trying to get to t-the lib-”

“I’m just messing with you,” the tall boy chuckled, knocking his hand against Velvet’s hunched shoulder. He all but bashed her into the wall, and the girl squeaked as her backside thumped against the hard surface. 

His hand immediately moved away from her and planted itself right beside her head, and she looked at it fearfully just as he started to lean in. His height and musculature certainly made for an intimidating sight, and the entire position was meant to accentuate that. Velvet very obviously didn’t know where to look or what to focus on, and pressed herself into the wall as if to make herself disappear -to no success. 

“Besides,” Cardin said in a voice that Blake imagined was supposed to be smooth, but just came off as a rocklike grinding, “what do you need to go to the library for? Why don’t you, uh, come and hang out with me for a while? I’ve heard you rabbit-types are always lookin’ for -”

Blake’s interruption came out as a smooth, rolling, “hey,” and Cardin’s forehead scrunched up. 

“What?” He turned his head, confused by the interruption, and his eyes quickly lit up when he saw just who was approaching. Velvet’s, by contrast, flicked between them with visible confusion. “Hey there, beautiful. You wanna join in?”

Blake’s answer was followed by a slow, dry chuckle. “No, I don’t. I’m pretty sure we both swing the same way, too.”

He frowned, failing to understand, but Blake didn’t really care about what his limited brain cells could process. Her eyes flicked over to Velvet, and when they locked together she offered a gentle, curving smile, and tilted her chin off toward the distant library doors. “Why don’t you get away from the wall and we’ll head off the library, alright?”

“U-uhm.” Velvet’s eyes flicked between them, rapidly, her ears twitching as if sensing the rising altercation. “Y-yeah -”

“She and I are talking,” Cardin blustered, rising up from his intimidating lean to show his full height off to Blake. “If you’re not up for some fun, then get lost.”

“You’re too busy to be talking,” Blake almost hummed, her voice casual and light. “And I don’t see any fun.”

“I’m - what?” He frowned and shook his head. “Look, chick, if -”

He blinked as Blake settled her weight onto one hip and set her hand on the wall - right on the red emergency handle for the indoor fire suppression system. She raised one manicured eyebrow at him, and he worked his jaw. Velvet, for her part, slipped under his arm and started to back away, doing so almost warily.

“You wouldn’t,” he said, his tone more amused than anything. “You’d get yourself in trouble.”

Blake pulled the handle, and the sprinkler system unceremoniously went off. Alarms whined and water started to rain down from the ceiling, and Cardin started to curse as it pelted him from above. Doors could be heard opening and concerned voices rose up, with everyone’s attention being drawn by the abrasive blaring and rushing water. Velvet dashed off in a heartbeat, running at full-tilt down the hallway, but Cardin’s attention was firmly on Blake - both of them becoming quickly drenched from head to toe.

“You!” He shouted indignantly, face red. He stomped toward Blake, who spun and set her back against the handle of the alarm. He reached out, broad hand angrily thrusting toward her collar - maybe hoping to pin her down, maybe hoping to haul her up - but she would never know. 

His hand passed through Blake’s Semblance, which quickly wavered and puffed out of existence. His hand, instead, hit the wall right above the raised handle, and he sputtered to himself in confusion. Without moving he twisted left and right, searching for her, and gaped indignantly when he noticed that she was already halfway down the hallway, running as fast as she could manage. 

She didn’t spare him a backward look, nor give him any more attention than was necessary. She just smirked to herself as she heard Professor Oobleck’s voice rise up from the other end of the hall, a shocked, “Mr. Winchester!” on his lips, leaving her content with the knowledge that he was about to take the fall for setting off the sprinklers. 

Blake slammed into the library before fingers could be pointed, and let out a rolling giggle not even a moment later. She brushed her fingers through her long waves of black hair and adjusted her headband subtly, making sure everything was still tucked neatly in place. Water dripped from her hair and wet the top of her uniform, but she’d avoided the worst of it by dashing off right when she’d pulled the handle; her perfect after-image fooling the dimwitted meathead and offering her all the time she needed.

“Better than I expected,” she said dryly to no one in particular, fluffing out her hair behind her. 

“Yeah,” said a quiet voice, and Blake twisted around to see Velvet standing just a ways away, wringing her hands in front of her. “Y-yeah, it did. Uhm - thanks. For helping. That was very nice of you, and, uh…”

“There’s no need to be nervous,” Blake told her, smiling kindly. “I wasn’t going to let someone like that pick on you in a quiet hallway - that’s not right.” She pushed strands of wet hair behind her ears and removed her uniform’s blazer, avoiding the inevitable earful she’d get from the librarian if she trailed water everywhere. “You didn’t get too badly wet, did you?”

“Oh, no,” Velvet was quick to say, almost leaning down in a bow. “I’m pretty fast.”

“With legs like those, I’d hope so,” Blake chuckled. Her golden eyes flicked down the length of Velvet’s long legs, resulting in blush and a fidget from the girl. 

“A-anyways,” the bunny-Faunus said timidly, “Thanks. Again. For standing up to Cardin - he’s kinda -”

“An asshole?” She offered.

“Mean,” Velvet finished, but a smile tugged at her lips. “But that, too.”

Blake laughed. “No problem, Velvet. It was my pleasure.”

“Thank you, really.”

The black-haired girl winked at her before starting to move off, knowing better than to overstay her welcome. Velvet was cute, and getting Cardin off her back was certainly one way to get an ‘in’ with her, but Blake wasn’t some womanizer. The last thing she’d do was hit on a girl that had just been accosted and almost verbally assaulted, and, besides, she never really hit on her girls herself, either. 

Velvet, though, spoke up before she could even make a single step. “Y-you’re Blake, right? Uh - Blake Belladonna?”

“I am,” Blake answered, looking over her shoulder at Velvet. She raised a single eyebrow and inclined her head, and watched as the Faunus fidgeted. 

“I’ve, uh, seen you around,” the brunette explained, smiling cautiously. “Team RWBY, right?”

Blake laughed softly. “I’m flattered by your attention, Velvet.”

“O-oh, I’m not - I mean -” Velvet’s words came out in a strangled tangle, her cheeks colouring, and Blake laughed a little louder. She set a hand on her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly, and saw Velvet briefly lick her lips. 

“I’m teasing,” Blake hummed, and watched as the brunette swallowed.

“R-right,” she said awkwardly. She looked almost nervous for a moment, and Blake’s expression dropped into concern. “Belladonna - any relation to  _ the  _ Belladonnas?”

Blake regarded her cute, flushing face for a long moment. She hummed to herself, thinking carefully, thinking over the look in Velvet’s eyes and the curious, almost hopeful look inside them. She’d never banked on another Faunus from Menagerie recognizing her or knowing about her family, but when she considered it -well, she  _ was  _ fairly distinctive to the natives there, in more ways than one. 

She smirked. “You’re here to study, I’m guessing?”

“Yes?”

She jerked her chin off to a secluded corner. “Why don’t we study together, then?”

Velvet’s ears twitched, understanding dawning quickly, and nodded twice. “That sounds nice, yes.”

“Great,” Blake purred, and winked as she took Velvet by the hand. The way her cheeks lit up in a flush was more than gratifying, too.

* * *

  
  


"Tired?" Velvet asked, casting a curious look over at Blake, and Blake shrugged.

"Up late last night," she said casually, waving her hand. She flipped over the page of her book at the same time, trying to make sure that the textbook in front of her masked the novel set just inside. 

Velvet bit her lip inquisitively. "Was it that party?"

"Yeah." Blake's voice was the same smooth, rolling timbre it always was, and she found that Velvet's ears would twitch toward her with each flowing syllable that left her lips. It was vaguely amusing, and never failed to make her lips curve. "I ran a little... late. You understand."

The brunette licked her lips and turned her face down to her book as if to hide her cheeks. "Yes, I guess I do."

"With the rumours I hear, that's more than a guess," Blake hummed, casual and light, but Velvet seemed to almost sputter. "You like to party, I hear."

"I-I - u-uhm -"

"Just teasing," she said smoothly, chuckling in as reassuring a manner as she could manage, but Velvet flushed all the same. "Anyways - it's always a strain to wake up in a bed that's not your own, you know? Never feels comfortable."

Velvet puffed out her cheeks. "I - I'm not sure about that. I mean, I always sleep better in new places."

Blake flicked up an eyebrow. "Sleep in new places often?"

"Well, I -" Velvet stopped, pursed her lips as she took in Blake's expression, and immediately began to blush. "B-Blake!"

She laughed. "Still teasing, bunny."

Velvet humphed, but she didn't say anything immediately. She just peeked at Blake from the tops of her eyes, still focused down on her textbook, and Blake pretended not to notice. It was hard not to, though, because Velvet stared often and regularly; they met up to study often, and much of that time saw the brunette focusing her eyes on the cat-Faunus. It was certainly flattering, that was for sure, and the younger student couldn't help but let herself flirt and tease a little more each time they met up. 

She did enjoy their meetups, though, for more than just the gratification of knowing a girl was admiring her, or the pleasure of seeing her friend blush. It was just good to have someone to study with that was also good company, and not, well, her Schnee teammate. Though their different years should have been an obstacle to studying and working together, their tastes and likes in literature seemed to line up, for the most part. Most of the time they just chatted while working on their respective stuff, and that had a charm all of its own. 

"So," Velvet started just a few moments later, her voice tentative and light, "you stayed over at that party?"

Blake shrugged, an enigmatic smile on her lips. "You know how it is. Entertaining so many people tends to be quite the workout, and I don't mind cuddling for a bit."

Velvet's face got steadily redder, and Blake admired it with a growing smirk. She was about ninety-percent sure that the girl had a crush on her, but it was hard to discern embarrassment from desire when it came to her. The rumours of her being a 'firecracker' didn't seem to match up with what Blake knew about her so far, and she was inclined to believe it was just anti-Faunus ranting, as usual, but with looks like that... 

"I didn't manage to go," Velvet said quietly, pausing for only a moment. "I was busy, but, maybe we -"

Her scroll buzzed right at that moment and Velvet, being the easily shaken girl that she was, suddenly jumped up in her seat. Her knees knocked against the table and sent it bouncing, which led Blake to try and steady it. That, however, had her books topple out in front of her, and the novel she'd been so carefully concealing behind her textbook flopped flat on its pages. The coloured and illustrated surface stood out in contrast to the muted colours around them, and served as a beacon to the Faunus's eyes.

Velvet scrunched up her nose. "...I thought you were studying, Blake?"

"I am," Blake replied hastily, swiping at the book and drawing it toward herself. "I was just holding that -"

Her hand was stopped as Velvet, quick as a viper, set her hand on top of it. "Hey - I know that book."

"You do?" Blake asked cautiously. 

"Yeah, that's -" Velvet paused, and her lips crept into a teasing smile all of her own. "That's romance, Blake. That's  _ erotica _ ."

Blake, for once, flushed. It was a gentle thing, but with skin as milky pale as hers, it was noticeable. "That it is, Velvet. I'm surprised you know that."

"I read a lot," the brunette said simply, leaning into the table. "It's much more interesting than studying, that's for sure."

"I'd be inclined to agree."

Velvet leaned into the table with her bunny ears flopping. "Inclined enough to share with me?"

Blake hid her laugh behind her hand. "My, Velvet. It sounds like you're asking to read romance with me."

Velvet giggled. "Maybe I am."

"How very suggestive of you," Blake hummed, her voice dry and rolling, and this time Velvet was the one to flush.

"I don't mind being suggestive," she said quickly, quietly, but whether it was from nerves or something else, Blake couldn't tell. "From time to time."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," the black-haired Faunus drawled, eyeing Velvet carefully. After a moment she smirked and pat the seat beside her, hand dangerously close to her own thigh. "Well, scoot on over, then, Bunny."

  
  


* * *

Blake had been alone at her usual meeting spot with Velvet for a good fifteen minutes, which was odd for the normally on-time Faunus. She didn't much think toward it, though, knowing that people had their own things to do, and just read through the current romance novel the two were on - or, at least, she tried to, her being alone seemed to be a clear sign for the eagerly watching girls to swoop in and ply their hand.

A few months in was starting to see her name get around in certain circles, and that was just fine, really. Blake hardly cared, and just enjoyed the attention when it came her way - namely, the cute blonde that was trying and failing to make a pass at her, her scroll's number clenched in one excitable hand. It made her lips twitch in a grin, but she held it there with inquisitive eyes.

That was how Velvet found her, just a few minutes later - a girl half-poised against the edge of the table, pulling back only after noticing that someone was approaching, hurriedly shoving a piece of paper into her hands. 

“Call me,” she said, retreating, and Blake just inclined her head in her direction. Her expression lightened up considerably when Velvet carefully sat down in front of her, setting her bag beside her chair and pulling books out one by one. 

“Friend of yours?” Velvet asked, careful and tentative. 

“Not at all,” Blake said, to the brunette’s visible surprise. “Wanted to give me her number, is all.” 

She peered at the slip of paper before pushing it aside. Velvet looked at it a little more inquisitive before running her tongue over her lips in thought, her eyes glancing off to the side in search of the recently-departed girl. “You’re not going to, uh…?”

Blake shrugged. “Not really my style of a hook-up.” 

Velvet flushed at how casual her statement was, but Blake didn’t draw attention to it. “O-oh. You’re pretty, uh, popular, then, huh?”

“More so than yourself?” Blake hummed, flicking through a page of her novel, and Velvet made a noise like a squeak. 

“I have no idea what you mean,” she protested, a pout on her lips, and Blake’s golden eyes raked over her.

“That’s a cute look, Vel,” she chuckled, and Velvet flushed a little bit more.

“Now you’re teasing again,” she said, clicking her tongue, and the black-haired girl inclined her head. 

“Ah, you’re catching on.” She looked back down at her book. “I wouldn’t say I’m popular. People just… know what they want, and understand what  _ I  _ want.”

Velvet licked her lips, quick and tentative. “And what’s that, Blake?”

Blake didn't answer - not immediately. She just laughed to herself and let out a subvocal rumble that dragged on for a handful of moments. “That, I can’t say. I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Blake,” Velvet whined, ears flopping. “Now you’re just trying to make me embarrassed.”

“Maybe,” the Faunus said slyly. “Is it working?”

“You’re -” Velvet sighed and popped her lips. 

“I can’t help it,” she drawled, looking up again. “You’re just too cute when you’re blushing.”

“W-well, who’s to say you’re the reason I’m blushing?”

“I’m not?” She raised her eyebrows in faux surprise. “Wow, that would genuinely surprise me.”

“You’re confident,” Velvet said flatly, staring at her from across the table. 

“Girls like that.”

“Oh? Do they?” Velvet raised her eyebrows, and it caused Blake to frown. “I really wouldn’t know, so you have to tell me - does that actually work on them?”

“Sometimes?” Blake frowned, cocking her head. “Implying you’re not affected, Vel? Because that blush on your cheeks says otherwise.”

“You think that’s because of you?” She said very, very seriously, and for a moment, Blake actually believed her. It was another moment before she snorted out a laugh and shook her head, amused. 

“Oh, that’s not half bad, Bunny,” she hummed, mirth in her voice. “Where was all that hiding, huh?”

Velvet laughed shyly. “Just - when I’m in that sort of mood.” 

Blake leaned into the table. “Maybe you should get into that sort of mood more often?”

The brunette’s ears flicked around. “Maybe not,” was her borderline-coquettish reply. “Don’t know if you could handle that.”

A dusting of red painted Blake’s cheeks as she purred inquisitively. “Interesting.”

“That’s all?”

“You’ve given me plenty to think about,” Blake drawled, and then, as an afterthought, winked. “But it really is cute that you think I can’t handle you.”

Velvet blushed hard. “W-well, I didn’t say  _ that… _ ”

Blake just hummed knowingly, and Velvet flushed all the more.

* * *

The party was just like how Beacon’s school parties usually went - low, thrumming music, dashes of light and colour, and people getting around and having fun. She wasn’t drinking, but a few girls were - nothing new, nothing out of the ordinary, and nothing she was concerned about. She wasn’t even there, really, because she  _ wanted  _ to be. It was louder and more public than she liked, and parties in general kind of grated on her nerves. She made for a quiet presence that drew eyes, and the conversation she had was definitely nice. 

She liked being able to lean against a wall or bend over a counter and stretch out her lean body while talking to a girl or a friend - there was a simple pleasure in that, and Blake wasn’t one to deny herself a little bit of indulgence. It was a gratifying feeling, even if she had little intention of engaging with each person that looked her way. Granted, the entire reason she was there was only because Yang had dragged her out, and the busty blonde had dashed upstairs with some unknown partner some time ago, leaving her to herself. 

That didn’t mean she was about to leave, though. She was sure she was going to find herself a nice time - wait for her to walk by, apply a bit of charm, and similarly go upstairs. It was usually ended up -

“Blake?” Asked a voice, and the black-haired Faunus turned to find the ever-so-slightly-taller Velvet blinking at her. She was dressed up in something approximating her huntress outfit, and a bottle of something Blake didn’t know was tucked between her hands. “Wow - hi! I’m, ah, surprised to see you here.”

“Velvet,” She greeted, rolling her shoulders and leaning back against the countertop. “I thought we established that I liked to stop by parties?”

Velvet laughed into the stem of her drink. Her cheeks were bright and her eyes seemed lighter than usual, making her seem like a different person altogether. Perkier, bouncier, smoother, a grin to her lips and a preppiness to her step. There was even a vague scent on her that prickled at Blake’s Faunus senses, making her, at first, think it was the smell of someone else on the brunette - but it was the tangy smell of excitement clinging to her skin. 

“We did, but I’m still surprised.” Velvet shuffled up beside her and smiled prettily, and a lazy smirk crawled onto Blake’s mouth.

“The pleasant kind?”

“The  _ most  _ pleasant,” Velvet laughed. 

“I’m pleasantly surprised, too,” Bake hummed, her eyes raking up and down Velvet’s sweeping curvature. Her movements were as unsubtle and teasing as always, and Velvet blushed like always - but here and now she seemed a little more content with it, far more eager for the sudden attention. “You look good.”

“Thanks,” Velvet said, just as nervous and shy as always - but there was a happy undercurrent to it all, and as she leaned into the counter beside Blake, she could see that she was practically bouncing on her heels. “So do you, you know.”

“Do I, now?” Blake checked herself out, purely for the spectacle of it. Her tighter, leaner body, dressed in her casual clothes - her huntresses outfit, by Beacon’s standards, just her shorts and her cropped top that left her curves unmistakable and her skin flashing in a myriad of tantalizing ways. “Hm… you’re right.”

Velvet giggled and knocked their shoulders together. “You really don’t stop for a minute, huh?”

“Should I?”

Velvet ran her tongue over her lips. “Well… maybe not.”

Blake chuckled. “What brings you to a party, Velvet? You really don’t seem like the type.”

“Hey,” the girl protested, “I like cooling off once and awhile.”

“Is that it?” She raised her eyebrows, smirking. “Nothing to do with any rumours?”

It was Velvet’s turn to laugh. “Well, if any of the rumours  _ I  _ heard are true, then you know how some of  _ us  _ are.”

“Do I,” she drawled, a pure statement of fact. “I’d say I know a fair bit, honestly.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep.” Her tone wasn’t quite smug, but it projected that self-assurance that gave made everyone think of her as cool and collected

“You know,” Velvet chirped, her hand reaching out to swipe along Blake’s forearm, “I’d say it takes a fair bit to impress me, too. Just for the record.”

“Then just for the record,” she said in turn, not missing a single beat, “I don’t think it would take all that much for me to impress.” 

“Oh.” Velvet paused to lick her lips, the pink of them more coloured than usual. All of her was, really, and Blake was understanding exactly where Velvet was coming from: she was a Bunny-Faunus, and that indicated certain  _ things  _ and certain  _ needs;  _ and if she was here to chill out, well... 

“So,” the brunette said a moment later, a breathless excitement on her lips, “wanna head upstairs and get some one-on-one time in?”

* * *

There were few things that Blake really expected, and having a hungry and excited Velvet pressing against her, pushing her into some room at a party and bearing her back toward a bed was most certainly not one of them. It was all a display of aching desire and sheer want, spurred on by the girl’s crush on her. She understood exactly how Faunus of her type acted, and the rumours certainly weren’t lying when they said that Velvet was  _ eager;  _ the shy girl she’d spent over a month reading books alongside was quickly melting away in the face of getting the relief she so clearly wanted. 

Which was perfectly fine by Blake, really. Velvet was a cutie, and she definitely liked her - and she absolutely liked the hands running along the contours of her body, dragging up and down her modestly curved body as if mapping out the curves she’d been staring at in such a fluster, fingers working at buttons and seams and waistbands all at the same time. She was passionate and eager, more so than she’d ever been before, and much like Blake, a different person entirely in the bedroom.

After all, Blake had long since learned that there was a distinct difference in how Faunus acted in public and in private.

It wasn’t a concern, though. She let Velvet run her hands all over her and push her down onto the bed, their lips meeting with hungry vigour while fingers dug into her shorts. They were pulled at and roughly tugged down, the movements far more eager than they were skilled, and the material chafed at her skin. The softness of Velvet’s mouth was more than enough to distract her, though, and she allowed it.

There was nothing but lustful breathing and panting as lips crashed together in passionate displays, the pink flesh pressing in tight, locking down firmly as heads tilted at the right angles. Blake was used to being the dominant kisser and showing her lovers how to move along, but Velvet was doing the exact same thing. She was trying to take control and guide Blake along by setting their lips together and sliding a tongue inside with a dazzling display of smoothness, and the cat-Faunus could only laugh at the strange turn of events. 

Her hands grabbed Velvet’s hips as the girl straddled her legs, hands pulling at her shorts, while their kiss deepened. Tongues met eagerly, but then backed away warily; both of them realizing that the other knew  _ exactly  _ what to do, and attempting to re-orient themselves just a moment later. It became a strange, lewd dance, with their tongues pressing together and trying to overwhelm the other, only to pull back again. It was hot and steamy, and the sticky sounds of saliva echoed up as tongues twisted and tangled, driving into the damp heat of their mouths with shocking skill and swiping away as best as they could, each attempting to show their skills off to the other.

It was a kiss that neither could get control of. Both knew what they were doing, and both did it  _ well. _ Blake could count on one hand the amount of people that matched her probing tongue and kissing lips, and it was a pleasure to find another - even though she continued to try and assert dominance, running her tongue across cheeks and the roof of a textured mouth before sliding back down. And, as spit was swapped with increasingly lewd noises, hands tugged and pulled in a frenzy; Velvet was, clearly,  _ very  _ horny, and she wasted no time in pulling down Blake’s black shorts and tugging them down her toned legs. 

She only cooed into Blake’s mouth as her hands grabbed at the big, fat cock that was suddenly springing out from her pelvis, the pale length semi-hard but rising fast. As fingers wrapped around it the length started to fill out and rise, leaving Blake to smile against kissing lips. Velvet kept moving, passionate and hungry, kissing with awe-inspiring skill even as she rose up to straddle Blake’s thighs. Her hips began to shimmy and one hand left the cock she was suddenly stroking to pull at her own shorts, and this time the black-haired girl was the one to offer help.

Her hands left her hips and slipped around to cup her ass, where she gave it a powerful squeeze. The Faunus groaned into her mouth as strong hands squished down into the pliant mass of her short-covered ass, and her hips bucked even as she was trying to pull her pants off. Blake’s palms slipped up the rounded curve and dug into her waistband, and as hips bucked forward in her grasp she started to tug; helping Velvet along in her clumsy stripping, both showing not an ounce of care to how rough they were. 

Tongues twisted and tangled as pants were unceremoniously tugged down and tossed aside, with panties awkwardly kicked away just a moment later. Velvet hungrily made out with her, leaning in and letting hair slide over both of their shoulders in a sweep of brown, as if she could somehow win the contest of tongues - she couldn’t, though. Blake, too, sent her groaning as her hands reached down to squeeze her fleshy asscheeks once more, sighing shakily as the plumpness filled out her palms and squished between her clenching fingers. The Faunus’s hips jerked in her lap at the firm touch, bucking forward toward the cock as if hungry for more, and Blake was happy to continue that.

She reached back just long enough to slap Velvet’s ass, and the Faunis made a happy, content groan. Hips arched and her stomach flexed as hips rolled forward, all in a desperate fit to feel  _ more -  _ and all the while her hands tugged at the cock jutting up from between their thighs, stroking at it, letting it rise up higher and higher. She kissed with hungry, panting breaths, her need almost a palpable force. It only burned hotter as her assflesh was kneaded in Blake’s firm hands and the cock pulsated against her fingers, and soon Velvet was grinding her hips forward - dragging her almost shockingly wet snatch against a taut pelvis, dragging wetness across it, sending her pelvis bouncing against the thick slab of a cock before her. 

Velvet, still pushing her down and still with their tongues tangled together in a fitful display of dominance, began to mount Blake. She wasn’t wasting a single second, and that was made perfectly clear as she dragged her sopping snatch along the vascular underside of the meaty shaft, leaving a trail of wetness in her path. One hand steadied the thickness as the other planted itself down on Blake’s shoulder, her entire body leaning in, setting herself over Blake cowgirl-style - and the cat-Faunus loved the sight of it. 

Their lip-lock never broke, and neither did Blake’s grip. She continued to knead the girl’s bubble-butt as she rose toward the head of her cock, pulling at the soft mass and sinking fingers into it, much to Velvet’s verbal glee. She only stopped and moaned when the head of her cock was sent sliding across dripping cunt lips, indicating a luscious softness that had her blood boiling; it always did, really, but Blake wasn’t complaining. She only gripped onto her ass tighter, pulling her down even as she lined herself up correctly, urging her into motion.

She could have said they were moving too fast or that Velvet was clearly no level-headed enough for this, but she didn’t. Her arousal was burning in her veins, and the needy desire pouring off of Velvet was too intense for either of them to stop. She only enjoyed the moment and groaned as the girl pressed down onto the cock she was bracing up with one dainty hand, letting the bulbous crown dive in between the hot pink of her pussy. Lips parted with a sticky noise and the flushed membranes beyond almost seemed to wrap around it, slicking her cock with juices.

The slickness helped as Velvet continued to press down, driving the cock up into the tightness of her cock without a second thought or even a hint of hesitation. She only seemed to want her dick, and Blake wasn’t judging - she only squeezed on her ass harder, pulling her down with a fleshy grope, and purred lustfully into her mouth. It was matched by a needy moan and a hiccup of strain, and an indication of just what she thought of Blake’s tremendously thick shaft, but she never slowed - she only kept moving, letting the cockhead delve into the entrance of her tunnel and spear up into the softness beyond, driving into the textured pink.

Both of them released breathy groans and grunts as the cock, in little time, sank up into the tight embrace of her cleft. The lubrication dripping from her insides made the going easier than Blake expected, given her size; but Velvet was sopping wet, her snatch soaked with juices, and it was sent bubbling out with each inch that pressed into her. Inner walls were already pulsing and squeezing around her, wrapping her up in a velvety sheath of vice-like tightness that made her fingers clamp down harder and a growl build up in her throat.

She wanted to just slam her hips up, but she didn’t; she let Velvet descend at a brisk, needy pace, displaying her remarkable skills in fits of greedy movement. She knew how to handle a dick, even one as large as Blake’s, that was for sure. She took it into her body with deft motions, rolling her hips down against it and letting the many vascular inches work her walls out even as they pierced up through her. The crown drove into the soft flesh at awkward angles that made her gasp into Blake’s mouth, but that didn’t stop the twist and twirl of their dancing tongues. 

Inch after inch of her hard shaft was pushed up into the velvet tightness, which descended down at a steady, almost breathless pace. Velvet was  _ tight,  _ but her wetness and eagerness saw her just dive down on the shaft, hoping for more. The rubbery skin of her cockhead parted out walls by the centimeter, shoving them aside as the Faunus dropped her hips onto it at a fast, needy pace, sending the thickness barrelling on through; it seemed like her insides could barely contain it, but Blake was impressed to see just how well Velvet managed it. 

Blake’s cock speared through the hot, lush folds, all the way to the very base - Velvet, moving at a near-incessant pace, took inch after inch of it into her pussy until her pelvis with flush with her hips, leaving nothing left to be swallowed up by her needy insides. Her entire cock was enfolded in tightness, pink walls fluttering and squeezing around her thick length, and Blake let out a satisfied groan into the girl’s mouth. She shivered as both hands moved to rest on her shoulders, holding her down, and squeezed down on her ass just that little bit more.

Velvet sighed as she rolled her hips, pelvis bucking forward, all with the cock lodged deep inside her. She didn’t pull off it, and just ground her hips down smoothly; back and forth, shifting the eye-watering girth within her pussy. She flicked forward and backward, sending her insides flexing and bulging out around the weight of the shaft, each smiled movement stretching her out more and more. She sighed into her mouth as she worked herself against the cock, stirring her insides with the thick, bludgeoning shaft, grinding down so close that the fleshy nub of her clit was pressing hard into Blake’s pelvis, wetness left in her wake.

She broke the kiss with a wet noise and a low, feral-sounding groan, and rose up to her full height on top of Blake. Hands gripped her shoulders and her ass flexed, rolling her hips along the meaty girth for another lengthy second. Blake purred out in satisfaction as muscles played across the length of her cock, showing a deft control of her insides that she was certain a human wouldn’t be able to manage. It was a delightful feeling, but Blake wasn’t content with just that alone - and as she slapped Velvet’s ass with a ringing, echoing clap, she made that known.

“Show me what you’ve got, Velvet,” she purred, voice low and rolling, and that seemed to spur the bunny-girl into action.

She grinned as she rose up, a breath misting on her lips, and dragged her snatch off the throbbing pillar of cockmeat. Her insides gripped it powerfully, seeming to squeeze down periodically, with lips clinging to the broad haft. They pulled along with the rise of her hips, clinging desperately, as if they didn’t want her dick to leave them. Wetness lathered the pale inches of turgid cock that was pulled out, showing just how wet Velvet really was.

Before she was even halfway off the cock she was diving down, dropping her hips onto the thick length of cock that was waiting for her cunt. She slammed down with ringing force, making their pelvises clap and her ass bounce in Blake’s groping hands - even her breasts, wrapped up in her top, seem to quiver from the force of the blow. The cat-Faunus groaned loudly and lewdly as her cock was sent thrusting through the softness of her insides, driving up the very hilt and scraping against her deepest points all in one single rush.

“Oh, that’s  _ nice, _ ” Blake purred, and Velvet grinned.

The bunny was panting, her hips shifting back and forth, once again grinding on her cock. Her insides flexed and shivered with a combination of clenching inner muscles and the way she naturally worked her snatch looser around it, which had the entire tunnel fluttering. Sooner still she was rising up again, her hips rolling forward, dragging the vascular cock across her insides in full. Blake felt every textured inch, and set her jaw tight as the pleasure rolled through her prick and down into her core. 

“So big,” Velvet moaned, cute and needy. “That’s - oh, that’s great.”

She dove down again, her hips dropping down onto the pillar that was stretching out the bottom of her cunt. It all impaled her in a hard rush of movement, walls going out wide and membranes quivering with motion. She took it all inside of her with greedy relish, and as her pelvis touched down her insides clenched with eye-watering intensity. Velvet moaned then, her hips jerking forward, shifting the thick cock inside of her like it was a stirring stick, before once again dragging herself off it at a brisk, rolling pace.

“You like that, Velvet?” Blake hummed, her hands groping and playing with her ass - kneading flesh and squeezing it between deft fingers, which seemed to make her insides clench down all the harder for it. 

“Oh, _ yes, _ ” the Faunus breathed, eyes, briefly, rolling. She bit her lip as her hips twerked up the fat cock, dragging off it inch by inch, before, again, slamming down with force. Flesh clapped and her ass bounced, while fingers tightened and clenched around her shoulders. She held her steady as she bounced along in her lap, pushing herself off the cock with a display of muscular finesse - core tightening under her shirt, thighs clenching and tensing - all before she dropped her weight back down again and impaled herself like she was in heat.

_ Which isn’t that far off the mark, really,  _ Blake chuckled. 

“You’re stretching me out so much,” Velvet praised, not at all sounding like the shy, quiet girl she was, but Blake doubted anyone could be called a goddess between the sheets if she was. 

Her insides shivered with motion, tensing and gripping, roiling and undulating, almost massaging her shaft as it was sent thrusting through her. The dick rammed aside pink walls and stretched them out wide before the hard tip punched into her steaming depths, sending fluids gushing out around her. It hilted up against her innermost barrier before the girl would push off and go for it again, bucking with her entire body in a fitful display of motion before taking the eye-watering cock inside of her all over again. She groaned under her breath with each downward drop, her ears twitching and eyes rolling, but never did she slow. 

She worked her hips with remarkable finesse and dexterity, showing more control than Blake could have expected. She was  _ good,  _ and Blake was used to people who didn’t know what they were doing; never before had she been ridden like  _ this,  _ and she was loving it. Her bounces weren’t just up and down, but punctuated with rolling back-and-forth movements that had her insides squish and bulge out around her. She liked to grind down whenever she took it into the very base, and seemed to twerk her hips when she was at the top - a combination of groan-inducing skills that were more than most could manage, Blake was sure.

Not her, naturally, and no amount of skilled riding was going to overwhelm her. She spurred Velvet along with slaps to her ass and squeezes of her palms, digging into the soft, creamy flesh that filled out her hands. She pulled her along, adoring the sight of a cute girl riding her oversized cock, enjoying the way the wrist-thick length almost slammed into her pussy lips and filled out her cunt as far as it could manage. 

“Oh,  _ damn, _ ” Velvet sighed, teeth digging into her lip. “Oh, that’s - that’s  _ wonderful. _ ”

She looked down as she rode Blake hard and fast, hips rising and falling in broad, thorough arcs. She dragged her cunt off the girldick with audibly wet slurps before driving back down again, impaling herself on the thick length time and time again. She gasped and groaned, her movements needy and desperate, her stomach rolling and her hips jabbing with each descent. She slid herself along the cock, grinding her insides against the turgid tool such that Blake could  _ feel  _ her insides sliding across it. It was an intense sensation, almost as much as the muscles that squeezed and roiled across her. 

“That's it, Vel,” Blake drawled, watching the girl’s hips bounce in movement. “You’re doing great.”

The fat cock rammed up into her tight cleft with each repetition, while flesh quivered and bounced as she slammed herself down with all her strength and the full force of gravity. It made Blake’s pelvis genuinely sore, and it wasn’t because of weight - Velvet was strong, and it showed. Skin was gently turning red from the repeated impacts, but there was no impact on the Faunus’s speed; she just kept going, working herself along the cock, eager breaths spilling from her lips as she impaled herself time and time again. 

She was almost dancing along the cock, showing off all of her considerable skills at dick-riding. Bouncing and bucking, grinding and twerking; her spine would dip and her ass jut out receptively into groping hands, only for her to drag herself off the shaft with a wet noise and a bubbling of juices before taking it inside of her with a slick forward roll. Insides bent and shifted with liquidy pops, with more and more of her juices rushing down to wash over her cock. It was all a delight, but it only made Blake’s desire rise up hotter than ever - a desire to  _ please  _ surging through her, and soon, there was no holding that back.

“You’ve really got it,” she was saying, her voice low and husky, and Velvet, in her self-indulgent state, blinked in confusion. “But let me have a try at it, cutie.”

There were a few seconds for her to muse on what was happening before Blake sat up, pushing the hands off her shoulders without difficulty, and wrapped her arms around Velvet’s backside. Grinning, the younger Faunus twisted her around and pushed her down onto the bed, her movements smooth and slick. Velvet, at first, gasped, then giggled at the sudden change-up; wholly receptive to all of it. Blake’s cock, unfortunately, popped out of her luscious warmth for a few moments when she grabbed at the bunny’s legs. Pulling them up, she set them over her shoulders and got onto her knees.

She did it all in just a handful of seconds, showing just how good she was at getting girls into the positions she wanted. Velvet was quickly on her back and with her legs hooked over Blake’s shoulders in something like a butterfly position - and in the next moment, her fat slab of a cock was driving forward, slamming into her tightness without a single care. There was a deftness to her approach, but with Velvet so needy, she wanted to make sure she got what she wanted - and if that was cock, she filled her right up with it.

Velvet almost squealed as the cock rammed into her tightness, which made Blake grin. She gripped her legs tightly as her hips swung and her cock delved deep into her insides, driving through the slender at an even faster, more breathtaking pace than moments earlier. She filled out her aching cleft with forward thrusts that made her insides spasm and squeeze down hard, but Blake was strong enough to send that all rushing out around her. The iron-hard girth plunged in deep, the head sloshing through the collected wetness to sheath itself in her steaming depths, before pulling out and doing it all over again. 

Her hips rolled as she speared her cock into Velvet’s tight pussy, working it in and out at a breathtaking pace. It wasn't a straightforward thrusting, but a press of her hips and a roll of her tight stomach, sending the underside of her long, thick shaft rubbing across her velvety snatch and then spearing up through the length of it. She drove in deep with each thrust, sending juices gushing out around her slab of a cock. Velvet mewled with each movement she made, her hands reaching out to twist at the random stranger's bed, pulling and clenching with visibly agonizing movements.

"Blake!" The girl squealed, her hips struggling to roll up to match her thrusting cock. "Oh, gosh, that feels so good -!"

Blake hummed as her hips pushed forward, her torso clapping against upturned legs. She slapped against them as she buried herself balls-deep, sending the bulging sack pressing in tight against dripping pussy lips. She worked herself back and forth at a fast, brisk pacing, pulling out without stopping and shoving herself back in without delay, making sure there was never a moment where Velvet wasn't stuffed to the brim. She wanted to make sure the girl was left howling around her cock, and she achieved it with each rolling, jerking thrust.

"Dust!" The girl cried out, attempting to lift herself onto her forearms. She watched Blake worked with lustful and almost adoring eyes, admiring the way her body was moving and how her legs, hanging off her shoulders, flopped. "That's - mmm -"

The black-haired girl smirked as she rolled her hips hard, sending her thick cock brushing against upper walls. It worked out of her tight cleft in a cyclical roll, bashing and bouncing across spongy insides before slurping out. Juices followed her extraction, but all of it was even sooner sent squelching out around her thrusting shaft of cockmeat. The thick pillar drove into the hilt, hard and fast enough to make Velvet's eyes water and her voice rise up in satisfaction, and that didn't seem enough for her, still.

She worked her hips back and forth, fucking into the tight, clenching tunnel, admiring the way that muscles flexed along her thickness in almost calculated movements. She bit her lip and huffed as she paced herself, thrusting with increasingly slick and sloppy sounds. Each in and out push saw more liquids gush, and each roll of her hips had them churning. There was an ocean of warmth inside of her pussy, and her cock bathed in that warm even as it pushed through it in a desperate bid to get deeper and deeper.

Velvet, quickly, started to tug at her top, stripping it off and ripping it away as if it was just an inconvenience. She was soon in nothing but her bra - a cute, simple thing with a little bow at the front - that hugged her soft-looking, generously-sized breasts. She moved to remove that, too, but stopped as Blake rolled her hips up with a powerful movement and drove her head into slick pressure-points. The girl groaned, head tossed back, and forgot what she was doing in favour of bucking her hips up to meet Blake. 

Her stomach roiled with muscle, showing off her athleticism, as she raised her pelvis off the bed and fucked herself onto Blake's thrusting cock. Her legs tensed on her shoulders and used that as leverage to move, and Blake was sent chuckling at the display.

"Impressive," she purred, and hilted herself into Velvet's tight depths. The girl let out a breathy moan as the bulbous crown made contact with her cervix and hilted itself there as if it were a cushion - and for a long moment, Blake just kept it there, letting her cock bathe in the wet, clinging heat of her insides, a smirk tugging at her lips. "You really are gorgeous, Velvet, you know that?"

A cheeky, if shaky, smile passed over her lips. "I know," she chirped, parroting Blake's own reply, and the dark-haired Faunus laughed. It lasted for just a moment, because in the next she was hauling legs off her shoulders and throwing them both off to the left before grabbing a pair of shapely hips. 

With a yelp, Velvet was twisted onto her side, her body pushed onto her shoulder and her hip digging into the bed. Legs slipped over one another and she was held down there, on her side, as Blake began to roll her hips right against her deepest points - not thrusting, not pulling out, just moving her pelvis in cyclical patterns that had her cock grinding across her insides. The bunny-girl gasped and squealed, fingers suddenly digging into the fabric, as the head of the immense cock was sent rubbing across her cervix in the most toe-curling way possible. 

She gasped and mewled as the thick shaft was sent rubbing up across her insides, squishing at walls and probing her deepest barrier with all the ease that she had just been fucked. The slow, gentle rolling against her deepest parts was enough to make her cheeks flush and her pupils dilate, and soon her fleshy chest was bouncing inside of her bra. Her breath almost wheezed out as Blake pressed into her, her own stomach going tight with muscle as she worked herself so carefully and so deliberately.

When Blake started to pull back, she did so with slow, shallow strokes that didn't use much of her length; rather, she just pushed and shoved her cock against her fleshy cervix in full, letting the head bash and prod against it. As she hilted herself, balls flush against her slit, she rolled her hips up and mashed the thick length of her shaft across her fleshy insides. Walls roiled and squirmed with sticky-wet sounds, and liquids seemed to pour out at a near-constant rate. 

Her abs flexed against her shirt as she worked herself in and out with thorough, rolling thrusts, her cock arching and grinding across the length of squishy walls. The amount of measure and control it took to move her hips and stir up such a tight pussy was immense, and her clothing quickly soaked through with sweat; clinging tight to her skin, outlining muscles and ample curves. It made Blake feel hot in more ways than one, but she continued to thrust up into the hot embrace, each movement deliberate and precise, drawing out whimpers and mewls from her partner. 

Velvet was still trying to move, though, not at all content to just be sitting there while her insides were thoroughly worked out by the huge stirring-rod of a cock, and constantly shifted. Blake let her, instead focusing on just rolling her pelvis and fucking her with shallow strokes, admiring the inner play of muscles and the damp heat that bathed her. It was almost with half-hearted movements that she tore her outfit off when the clinging heat became too much to bear, and she tossed it all aside as soon as she got it off - black and white cloth and a bra to go with it leaving her entirely nude in mere seconds.

She was rather good at undressing girls, after all, herself included. 

Her C-cups bounced with motion as she thrust up, spearing into the hot tightness with shallow and pronounced strokes, hammering against a cervix. Velvet's pussy shuddered as she groaned in pleasure, nothing but pleased sounds leaving her lips. She felt great, and Blake was happy to indulge in every moment of lovemaking - but her every move was calculated, meant to show Velvet just how good of a lay she was. From the sounds she was drawing out from pretty lips, she was succeeding.

She pressed in, leaning over Velvet, her abs flexing with each forward roll of her hips. Her stomach was pronounced with athletic muscle that moved in a frenzy of movement, more so than any all-out fucking could achieve - precision and control was far harder, after all. The Faunus certainly felt it as her insides were worked like never before, but even then her pelvis was still trying to thrust back, her body pushing against the bed to get more dick inside of her - and Blake, chuckling, decided it was about time to up the ante.

"Well," she drawled thickly, "if that's what you want..."

"Come on, Blake," Velvet practically begged, her voice thicker and throatier by far. Anything else she might have said was lost as Blake, without pulling out, leaned over her and once again grabbed her soft body - and with a sinfully smooth tug, rolled her the rest of the way onto her stomach. Legs were pushed out in a giggling rush and her face was pressed into the mattress as the cat-Faunus quickly mounted her, bearing over her back and grinning down at her. 

Mounted prone-bone, she wasted no time in dragging out the length of her cock with a muscular roll of her hips - and unceremoniously dropped them, sending the cock plunging down into her waiting warmth in a single rush. Velvet positively howled as the cock hit her womb with eye-watering force, thundering through the length of her pried-loose tunnel. Her pelvis clapped against her fleshy ass as she held herself down, letting her cock bathe in sticky, damp heat, before pulling back with a firm motion and thrusting forward again.

"That's it," Blake purred, settling in on top of Velvet. She pressed down, mounting her entirely, leaving not an inch of space between them. Her breasts pushed down into Velvet's shoulders, mashing against them in soft rolls of doughy titflesh - some squishing out in bulges of sideboob, the rest like a soft cushion to caress her backside. "Let Blake take care of you."

She arched her hips and thrust into her warmth with skill, finesse, and undeniable force, driving her slick cock through her wet tunnel until the head thumped against her innermost barrier. Abs flexed as she retreated, the hard, pronounced muscle playing across Velvet's spine in a way that had her moaning with satisfaction. She didn't draw out her full length - the position made that somewhat difficult - but she managed as best as she could and sent all of that, once again, driving into her hot sheath. 

"Oh, Dust, yes!" Velvet cried out, fingers twisting, again, in the stranger's sheets, and Blake smiled.

She purred as she laid into her snatch with thorough strokes, pounding into it hard and fast - enough to satiate anyone. She arched her hips and thrust forward with finesse, though, her hips rolling at the last second to spear up into pressure-points and sensitive spots, making her moan loudly. Her insides squirmed as her vascular cock thrust through her in circular jabs and harsh extractions, keeping up a constant, mind-numbing assault that made the girl almost drool. 

Almost, though - Velvet was still pushing back, fucking into Blake even though she was pinned on her stomach, unable to properly move, It made Blake chuckle to feel her plump, heart-shaped ass squishing and grinding against the thrusting length of her cock and her taut hips, and made her move all the harder for it. She thrust down, harder and faster, working her hips in and out with grinding rolls and harsh, forward thrusts. Her abs flexed across her backside, her musculature in full motion as she threw herself into the fucking.

"There we go," she purred, speaking more to herself than Velvet. She drove herself down again and again, flesh clapping, sheathing herself into the base as fast and often as she could. A throaty rumble emanated from her chest as she laid into her with thorough strokes, and because of how her breasts were squishing against her back like pillows, it sent vibrations shuddering through her fellow Faunus - and she loved it.

"Yes!" She cried out, happy and content. "Y-yes -!"

"You feel so good," Blake groaned under breath, each word coming out hotter and heavier. She thrust down with audible claps, her hips jabbing and thrusting, pelvis rolling and tugging. Her body pressed down more and more as she hammered out a lewd beat in her cunt, sending juice sloshing out in rivulets. Down she went, fucking fast, her abs grinding across her backside and making her power known. Breasts squished more and more, showing off greater amounts of side-boob, and as a result, so did Velvet's - squishing against the bed in soft-looking bulges. 

Down she went, thrust after thrust, driving her cock inside. She ground down occasionally, seeking to make her pussy squirm, and so it did - but the ache in her body and her balls demanded she moved, and so that was what she did. Moans turned breathier and needier as she fucked the brunette girl, admiring the way she struggled to thrust back but failing under Blake's thorough, mind-numbing strokes. She doubted Velvet had ever been fucked so good, and like two alphas meeting their match, they just indulged in what the other offered. 

Her cock sawed down in hard, fast strokes, plunging into her insides as she worked herself harder, going for a little bit  _ more. _ Her balls swung down and smashed into Velvet’s clit with each forward stroke, the pendulous sack swinging almost with a life of its own. Folds squished down and plopped wetly, and as her balls drew back in time with her shaft, they brought with them sticky strings of arousal. 

"Right there," Blake groaned, feeling her peak rise, listening and adoring Velvet's cries for a few final, plaintive seconds. She thrust down hard when her peak hit her, hilting herself inside the vice-like grip, cock fully buried and her balls pressing against her clit. She held herself there, her hips rolling and grinding a few final times, making Velvet gasp breathlessly at the raw intensity, with nothing but breasts against her back and the flexing of abs to pace it, before heat bloomed within. 

Blake grunted and panted as her cock unceremoniously exploded in orgasm - but Velvet, surely, would have felt it, with how her cock was swelling and pulsating with muscular contractions, pressing against her tightness in an imminent release. She took the sudden rush of cum happily, too, crying out in pleasure for it, her backside attempting to roll underneath of her. She actively sought to ride the cock as thick ropes of semen suddenly painted her insides in white, splashing across the fluttering pink and bathing it in a new, virile heat.

Cum washed through Velvet’s cunt in a silky wave, sending her into moans that Blake hadn’t heard yet. She was panting herself, though, and her concentration was lax as she spat out ropes of sticky seed. Her cock throbbed with muscular contractions, pumping out the contents of her aching balls in a rushing barrage of slurping fluids, drenching insides in white. Walls were painted over in white as the thick seed rushed on through, slamming into the cervix right at the end and splashing against it. 

Velvet gasped. “Oh,  _ yes- _ ”

The seed was practically guzzled up by her womb, so hungry was Velvet’s snatch. Each gush of sticky seed was swallowed up by her insides, coaxed out by rippling muscles and her massaging embrace. Blake panted harder as her shoulders quivered in release, her cock firing off spurts of potent baby-batter into clenching inner depths - emptying out the contents of her balls right into her snatch. Throb after throb, pulse after pulse, insides were filled out with her hot release - and Velvet’s already strained cunt struggled to contain it. 

Walls swelled in rushes as the fluid bombarded them, seeking purchase. They clung to them with vicious intensity and held fast, soon collecting in such quantities that walls bulged. The pinkness fluttered as it was stretched out under the weight of the dense baby-batter, with more and more packing it all inside. It stretched it out by the loadful, her cunt rippling with motion, all of it distending outward. Each pump of baby-batter pushed it out more, and almost in time with that, Velvet’s stomach began to inflate - rush by rush, pump by pump, the skin going taut underneath her and swelling out with the weight of all the cum she was forced to take.

And it just kept  _ going,  _ with Blake panting, holding herself down, and emptying out her current load with just a tensing of her brows; and Velvet just mewled as more cum than should have been was packed away inside of her velvet depths, turning her stomach into something akin to a beach-ball. By the time she was done and Blake was groaning in fitful satisfaction, her body trembling with the after-throes of release, Velvet looked as if she were pregnant - or something like that, Blake couldn’t tell all that well when she was on her stomach. 

“O-o-oh,” Velvet whimpered, gasping and groaning underneath of Blake - shifting left and right, back and forth, struggling for  _ something,  _ all of which only had breasts rub against her back and the cock lodged inside her churn the sticky cum into a frothy mixture. “T-that’s - that was - you’re -”

“Too much?” Blake hummed, leaning into Velvet.

“Not at all,” Velvet replied, her panting melting away just long enough for her to smile. “How long can you keep going for?” 

“As long as you want,” Blake purred, her hips, gently, rolling forward, driving her iron-hard cock against her deepest points with the same grinding movements as before. Velvet gasped pleasantly before twisting around as best as she could, throwing one arm around Blake and pushing herself into an awkward position of back-and-side, and smiled cutely. 

“Then keep going,” she said, plaintive and eager, and Blake chuckled.

“Just what I wanted to hear, Bunny,” she husked, and dove back in for a kiss. 

* * *

  
  



End file.
